Dragonball G 2: Monster War
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: More monsters are revealing themselves, with Godzilla re-emerging? Will this be the end of the Z Warriors?
1. New Projects

Bulma cursed the cold floor of her lab. She cursed her swollen ankles. She briefly got angry with Vegeta for impregnating her again. But, that's hormones, which she also cursed. Despite these minor impediments, she was just about finished with a new project: a method of teleportation. Through the use of a pad which could be easily carried and deployed at a moment's notice, an object or person could be safely transported over great distances near-instantly. _Who would have thought Goku would give me such inspiration,_ she thought. She opened her phone and made a call.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Trunks, I'm ready when you are."

"All set, Mom. I'm about sixty miles away. Good place to start."

Bulma placed an orange on the pad. "Here goes." She typed the command into the attached computer module and the orange disappeared.

"Mom, I'm holding the orange. It worked like a charm."

"You sound surprised. Anyway, head back home. That's enough for today."

"On my way."

************

In the kitchen at Capsule Corp. HQ, Vegeta and Bra had finished their morning workout and were eating sandwiches when Bulma came in on them. "Got enough for one more?"

"Hi, Mama."

"Hi, honey. Hi, Big Man."

Vegeta snorted.

"Good morning to you, too."

"What's up, Mama?"

"Your brother and I were testing the teleporter. So far, it's a complete success."

At that moment, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Bra chirped, rising to her feet and crossing the kitchen. "Hello, Briefs residence."

"B-chan, it's me, Marron."

"Hi! How ya doing?"

"Do you think your folks could come out here to the Cetacean Institute?"

"Right now?"

"Soon as you can, please."

"What's going on, Marron? What could you have that we haven't seen before?"

"That's the trouble. I think we have seen it before."


	2. The Egg

Marron met the Briefs family at the Cetacean Institute. It was a scientific establishment known for studying marine life, both plant and animal. "Thanks for coming, everyone. Especially you, Bulma-san, with your condition and all."

"Just never mind my 'condition.' What have you got?"

"Come with me to the lab, please." Marron led them to a large space filled with scientific equipment. Prominently featured was what looked like a gigantic, whitish, oval-shaped rock.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"The discovery team thought it was a large rock, but it's really an egg."

"What?" Vegeta was suddenly interested.

"Yes, and it's emitting a very low-level radiation. This lead-glass enclosure keeps it contained for now, but it might not contain whatever hatches out."

"You mean something is alive in there?"

"Yes, Bulma-san. There is. We've been able to determine that much."

"Is there any idea what it might be?"

"That's the scary part," the young blonde replied gravely. The discovery team found it on a remote northern island in a pit of sand and water. The team leader said that the sand was blackened and the water was near-to-boiling. Also," she said, leading them to a work station," some of these were found." Encased in a small lead-glass case was a greenish-black "flake" about the size of a baseball plate. "Recognize it?"

"I hoped we'd never see it again," Trunks said.

"What is it?"

"It's a scale, Bulma-san. But not from a fish; it's from a reptile. It's also slightly radioactive. I think it came off of Godzilla." Marron unconsciously dropped her voice to a whisper at the sound of the monster's name.

"What are you saying?" Vegeta demanded.

"We carbon-dated the egg. It's about nine-months-old. That fits with Godzilla's last appearance."

"Wait," Bra said, "how can he reproduce without a female?"

"Namekians can reproduce without a female, honey."

"Why are we talking about this?" Vegeta snapped. "Get rid of this thing."

"Yeah," Trunks said, "the HazMat teams are still cleaning up from the attack last fall. We don't need another of those things!"

"Guys, this could be the biggest zoological find since the coelacanthe."

"And a lot more dangerous," Vegeta asserted. "Get rid of it now, before you get attached to it."

"I'm not sure there is a safe way to get rid of it, Vegeta-san. I was hoping you guys would have some ideas."

Just at that moment, a man with a lab coat over a suit approached. "Ms. Chesnutt, this is not a museum."

"I'm sorry, sir. But this is-"

"I know who she is. Bulma Briefs, head of Capsule Corporation and a generous donor. I am Jim Shimuda, the man in charge of this project. What may I do for you?"

"Young Marron here thought I might want to see how my donations are being spent."

Shimuda's confidence faltered. "How's that?"

"Tell me you're not serious about letting this thing hatch. The first Godzilla was evil incarnate, a menace to the whole planet. How can you even think about releasing another one?"

Strictly speaking, ma'am, we have no solid proof that this egg is connected to Godzilla."

"They know about the scales, sir. I called them because they're some of the finest scientists I know, and I wanted their help on this."

"I understand your concerns, but you need not think that you can convince me to simply jettison the biggest find of my entire career. The benefits to humanity are unimaginable."

"So is the danger!" Bulma was now very agitated.

"I don't have to imagine the danger," Vegeta growled.

"There are other giant creatures besides Godzilla," Shimuda said. "Godzilla may have been in contact with it, but that's all we know."

There was no reasoning with this man. Bra held her father's emotions in check, even though she agreed with him.

When the Briefs got home, Vegeta looked at his wife and said, "You should have let me crush him."

"Maybe you're right, but that won't solve our problem."


	3. Emergence

The next day, the final test on the Tele-pad, as it had been named, took place. This time, the distance was over 120 miles away.

"All set," Trunks said into his satellite phone.

"Here it comes," said his mother's voice. In an instant, a large packing trunk appeared on the pad in front of him.

"Very funny, Mom."

"Hey, it was the first thing I could find that was about human size. Come on home."

"Okay."

***************

At the Cetacean Institute, Marron kept monitoring the the ginat egg. Her instruments read that whatever was inside was stirring more and more. It's heartbeat could be heard without the sound-detecting equipment. Against all of her training, she knew whatever came out of the egg would be an abomination.

************

With the Tele-pad now an established success, the process work to patent it began. It was a small victory. Yet, a cloud hovered over the Briefs family. That egg might as well have been inside the house for all that they thought about it.

"I have an idea," Vegeta said out of the blue.

"That's a first," Bulma quipped.

He seemed not to notice. "If there were a way to place that Tele-pad on a moon or an asteroid, we could send the egg there."

"How would we place the pad somewhere like that, though?"

"Use your lavender-haired head, Son. The spaceship I used to search for Kakkarot still works."

"Assuming the pad can reach that far," Bulma said, "we can't just waltz into the Cetacean Institute and take the egg."

"We have to do something."

A sharp beeping cut into their conversation. "Hang on, guys," Bulma said, pulling out her phone. "Hello?"

"Bulma-san! Thank God!"

"Marron, keep calm. What's wrong?"

"Please come to the Institute as soon as you can. It's hatching!"


	4. Terror Rising

Everyone at the Cetacean Institute stood in awe as the rocky shell cracked and a life-form forced its way into the world. It resembled Godzilla as a newborn human baby resembles a fully-grown adult.

"We're too late," Bulma sighed.

The "Baby Godzilla" let out a small roar. It was really more like a aqueak, but it made Bra clutch her temples and double over in pain.

"Princess, what is it?"

"Daddy! It's attacking my mind!"

When the creature ceased its horn-like sound, Bra seemed to get better. "I'm okay now," she wheezed. "It was like being in a hornet's nest."

"Did you see anything?"

"It was...calling out. I don't know to what, but it wanted to contact another being. It may have."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"I don't know, Mom. This stuff is still new to me. The sounds...the images...they were all jumbled. It was like there was another creature in there."

Trunks was animated to near-frenzy. "You mean there's another of these things out there?!"

"I don't know!"

"Please, not again," Bulma whispered. It was a prayer."

"We have to get a better look at that dig site," Vegeta said with decision. The family quietly exited.

***************

Once the families of the other Z Warriors had been brought up to speed, it was decided that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks would check out the discovery site. Decked out in full radiation suits, they landed on the island.

Problems started right away. "This Geiger counter is just about useless," Gohan remarked. "There's radioactivity everywhere. I can't lock down any single source."

"Keep tryin', son. Vegeta, what are we lookin' for?"

"Anything the size of a house with sharp teeth, for starters."

"Been there, done that," Gohan said lowly. "Hey," he said as the counter blipped wildly, "something's this way. It's burying the needle."

"Lead the way," Vegeta said. "Try to keep a fix on it."

It was slow-going, since the counter had to be recalibrated constantly to keep a steady bearing. "This is it," Gohan said, standing at the mouth of a large cave. "Do we go in?"

"No way," Trunks said. "Just blast it shut and act like we never saw it."

"No choice, boy," Vegeta said. "We have to know what we're up against."

"You'd think some people would learn," Gohan whispered.

"I have learned," Vegeta said confidently. "I don't work alone now."

He heard me, Gohan thought. "All right, get your lights on." They activated their photon lights that Bulma had designed-four times brighter than any flashlight-and ventured into the cave.

"Wow, it's hot in here," Goku remarked distantly.

"It's only going to get worse, Father. Kami-sama knows what we'll find in there."

"Answers, preferably."

After a gradual descent of what was maybe a half-mile, the cylindrical cave opened into a gigantic space, partly flooded with water. In a natural corner was another egg. But this was was broken and empty.

"This is not good," Gohan averred. "This egg was broken from the inside."

"Any idea how long ago?"

"I couldn't say for sure without my equipment. Best guess: a few days."

"Let's get the hell out of here," Vegeta said, "before it comes back."

"One sec," Gohan said, breaking off a large fragment of the egg and sealing it in a lead-lined case. "Okay, let's go."

*************

One of the Capsule Corp. labs was prepared for handling nuclear materials, and was quickly put to use. Gohan and Bulma were hard at work.

"You said this cave was radioactive?"

"Yes, Bulma-san. You could have poached eggs in that water."

"Which means this egg was marinating in it."

"Skip the cooking class," Vegeta snapped. "Another mutated monster is out there, doing who-knows-what. And that "baby Godzilla" may be in contact with it."

"Let's hope this egg can tell us something," Gohan said. "Carbon-14 analysis is done." He looked the monitor over and frowned. "This egg is a few millions years old."

"How could it hatch after all that time?" Bra inquired.

"We don't know what kind of mutation occurred with this thing. I can tell you this: it's almost certain that Godzilla was near it at one point. DNA scan is running now."

"The original egg was found on the north of the island, the direction Godzilla came from when he was freed," Trunks said. "But we found this egg more toward the center. The water seemed to be coming from a higher place. If Godzilla nested at the north, he could have contaminated the island."

"DNA scan is done. Oh, gods." Gohan swallowed hard. "According to this, it's a pteranodon. Or at least, it was originally."

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta snarled.

Bulma turned to him. "A flying dinosaur."

Trunks took a thick volume from a bookshelf and flipped through it. "Here it is," he said, pointing to a picture. "This is a pteranodon, Dad."

"A meat-eater?"

"Yeah."

"And we have no idea how big it is or what surprises it has. For all we know, it could be a flying Godzilla." Vegeta painted a terrible picture with his words.

"That's what's bothering me," Gohan said. "You'd think someone would have spotted it by now. A radar, a plane, even a private telescope, but nothing. How can it hide?"

"How do we know it's not dead?" Bulma said. "With all we know about mutation, it may have only lived a day or so."

"Until we see some hard evidence either way," Gohan offered, "we can't assume anything."

"Oh, gods!"

Everyone turned to see why Bra had exclaimed. On the TV news was a horrific sight. A blue whale carcass had washed up in southern Honshu, looking like it had been chewed up by a monster...which was a distinct possibility.


	5. Infant Island

Marron had been briefly pulled away from monitoring the infant Godzilla to study the mutilated whale. Her analysis was not comforting. "I can't be 100% about anything, Vegeta-san. When an animal like this starts bleeding in open water, it attracts all manner of sea predators."

"Forget what you can prove," Bulma said. "Talk to us."

Marron took a shuddery breath, a look of distress on her pretty face. "Even allowing the great likelihood of sharks, scavengers, and decay after it was dead, the blue whale is a giant. It would take something even bigger to inflict a bite wound that would kill it."

"Marron," Vegeta said-and she knew it was serious for him to use her name like that- "We found another egg on that irradiated island. It had hatched, and it was some kind of flying dinosaur."

"A pteranodon," Trunks said. "Could something like that do this?"

"No. This was consistent with a wide, toothed mouth, not a beak. Besides, a pteranodon was like a pelican: swoop down, snap up food and glide back up. Something took a chunk out of this whale while it was under water."

"Any idea what could do it?"

The blonde scientist shook. "It doesn't make any sense, but I found a tooth in the wound that wasn't from a shark." She turned uneasily toward the penned-in baby Godzilla. "Godzilla did this. I just know it."

"Godzilla is dead," Vegeta hissed. "We saw it."

"Can Death die? It survived a nuclear blast and absorbed raditation. Bulma-san, you said Godzilla was Death Incarnate."

"But we saw Mothra kill him," Trunks said. "Sis, you said yourself you couldn't detect any brain activity."

"Bro, I don't even understand these psychic powers. I certainly don't understand a monster's brain. It could have just gone into some kind of shock."

"That might fit with something I've been analyzing. Look here," Marron said, turning to her workstation. "I've been studying cells from the scale that came off Godzilla's body, and I found this." She pulled up a computer model of the monster's cell structure. "The cells contain a compound unknown to us, but our geneticists believe it's the reason for Godzilla's healing abilities. Because the scale is essentially dead tissue, the compound is largely inactive. But the baby's cells contain it in large amounts. If I could find a way to counteract it, we'd really have something."

"Let's say I believe all of this," Vegeta said. "If Godzilla is somehow alive, is it possible he's trying to reach the baby?"

"Wouldn't you try to reach Trunks or B-chan? I'd say to prepare for the worst."

"Then we have to get rid of it," he said. "It's-Bra! Get away from it!"

The lovely teenager recoiled back from the pen holding the baby Godzilla. "I'm sorry!" But the monster seemed unfazed.

"How come it's so quiet?" Trunks asked. "Why isn't it trying to escape?"

"It's been quiet ever since it hatched. Since we were here when it hatched out and we've been feeding it, I think it likes us."

"Does it show any signs of intelligence?" Bulma posed the question.

"It almost seems to be trying to communicate. Watch this. Baby!" The creature waddled in Marron's direction. "See? It understands."

"A dog comes when you call it," Vegeta said. "Princess, I hate to ask-"

"I'll try, Daddy." She approached the pen. The baby wandered toward her. "I'm not sensing any hostility. Godzilla was all rage and aggression. Let me try something." She began to sing "Hush, Little Baby" and the creature became more docile.

"It responds to stmuli," Marron said. "It's not mindless."

"It's still dangerous," Vegeta pointed out. "We have two monsters out there that may be looking for it."

*****************

The next day, Bulma's computer decrypted a satellite image. At first, it appeared to be a large plane, but upon closer inspection, it was much more.

"So, Vegeta said, "it decided to show itself." On the monitor was a gigantic flying saurian, brick-red in color. "Any idea where it's headed?"

"Not much hope of tracking it this way," she said. "We were just lucky to to spot it. But if we saw it, someone else has by now, too. Maybe the JSDF, maybe NORAD. Somebody is bound to investigate. I just hope they know what to do."

"If it is looking for the infant Godzilla, the infant should be moved to a safer place."

"Like where?" Gohan inquired. "I can't think of any place that would be safe from monsters."

"I have an idea."

"What have you got, Sis?"

"How about Infant Island? You know, where Mothra is? She said if we needed help to come to her."

Everyone thought silently for a second. Bulma found her voice first. "Do you think she'll agree?"

"We have to ask. I'll go now. They know me there."

"I'm going, too," said Trunks. "I've got to see this place."

"Get going," Vegeta said, "and get back here fast. If you run into any trouble, head right back here. Don't try to be heroes, or you won't have to worry about monsters."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir." The two Briefs children took off, running outside and taking flight.

"We got caught off-guard last time," Vegeta grumbled, "and it nearly killed us. There has to be something we can do now."

"Maybe," Gohan said, massaging his forehead. "One of my scientific journals had a piece on how cadmium could inhibit nuclear reactions."

"A lot of good that does," Vegeta said gloomily. "We'd need a lot of it, and a way to deliver it."

"Maybe not so much," Bulma said, "if we could combine it with something. I downloaded a lot of files from Cyborg 16. There were concepts for weapons in there, including a freezing weapon."

"Any ideas on how to build one in a few hours, Bulma-san?" Gohan winced. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to joke about it."

"No, you're right. But what about a lot of little ones? Let me make a few calls." She picked up the phone. "Vegeta, where are you going?"

"Scouting. Maybe I can find something." He was out before anyone could stop him.

**************

"We're getting close to Infant Island, Bro."

"I doubt they'll be glad to see us," Trunks replied.

"Since when are you so nervous?"

"Ever since these monsters started appearing."

"There it is. Follow me." They went in for a landing.

The island did not appear changed from Bra's last visit, which meant the village was northeast of them. Soon enough, they reached it and found the villagers engaged in a celebration.

"Let me talk to them," Bra said, stepping forward. "Hail, friends!"

The reaction was less than enthusiastic. The high priest stepped forward, glaring. "Once again, you have disturbed the tranquility of our home."

"Please," came an oddly stereophonic voice, "hear what they have to say." Sure enough, the voices came from the altar box where the twin fairies stood.

"With your telepathic powers," Bra said, "know must know already: Godzilla is alive and out there somewhere."

"If he is," Trunks picked up, "he's searching for a baby Godzilla-"

"Trunks, shut up!"

"It is all right," the fairies replied. "Our 'sense' also became aware of another."

"If Godzilla is searching for the baby, any place where it's kept is in danger. We thought..." Bra stopped herself and decided to play it careful. "We thought Mothra might know a solution."

"If you will take us to her," said the fairies, "we will see."

"NO!" The high priest became very upset. "We will not help you! Godzilla and his offspring are the problem of the outside world."

"Why do you hate us?" Trunks never was much for tact. "We're trying to save lives, here."

"As are we," the high priest responded. "You hide your thoughts poorly. This island is not a dumping ground for your problems."

"So you'd let the good suffer along with the bad?"

"Please," Bra pleaded, "if there is a better solution, we'll take it."

"We have to make our own decisions," the high priest said with finality. "You do, as well."

"What about Mothra? She's a big girl. She can make up her own mind."

"Mothra's first duty is to her children."

"Sadly," the fairies said, "we must agree with that. It is Mothra's choice."

"I hope she doesn't take too long," Trunks said sourly. "Let's go, sis."

On the trip back to Capsule Corp, the siblings argued.

"You had to open your big mouth," Bra snapped. "Antagonizing the high priest didn't help one bit."

"I didn't see you doing anything to help, either. Damn that priest. Sometimes, I think Dad way is best."

"Then we'd have Mothra attacking us on top of everything else. That priest was right about one thing: we have to do something for ourselves."

A thought gathered in Trunks' mind. "Hey, did the fairies ever say how they got to our house that first time?"

"Yeah, but I forgot all about it. They said they can teleport over distance like Uncle Goku, but only so far at a time. Why's that important?"

"Remember what I said about the Tele-pad's distance? If we could get enough of them together and spread them out..."

"I get it. Bro, I don't know why people say you're dumb."

"WHO says I'm dumb?!"

"Just a joke! Jeez!"


	6. Limited Options

The Briefs children got back home just ahead of their father. They felt him returning and waited for him outside. To their surprise, he was wearing a radiation suit. He removed the helmet. "Anything? No, go inside first. Then you'll only have to tell it once."

They walked into the house in time to hear Bulma on the telephone. She sounded quite agitated. "This may be the best chance we have... Don't dismiss me! My company's done a lot for the JSDF these last 20 years! It's not just your lives to worry about! I'll take this to the Minister if I have to!" She set the phone on the hook and put her face in her hands. She didn't need to look up. "Tell me some good news."

"Sorry, Mom," Trunks said. "No soap with the islanders. We're on our own."

"Same with you?"

"I may have found something," Vegeta said matter-of-factly. He wasn't the hopeful type. "There's an island about 200 miles southwest. I found no inhabitants or structures, and it's big enough to hold a city."

"Meaning we send the baby Godzilla there? Nice idea. Now how do we get it?" Before her mate could respond, she said, "I don't mean to be snippy. I had no luck with that phone call."

"Who were you calling, Mama?"

"The Ministry of Defense. Some damn-fool bureaucrat. I swear, it was like talking to a brick wall! I told him about the cadmium missile and freeze cannon idea-OoooHHH!"

"Mom, are you okay?"

"The baby's kicking into my ribs. He knows something is really wrong."

"What do we do about it?" Trunks asked.

"I'm going to pull every string I have left," Bulma said, "and get in touch with the Minister of Defense himself."

"Sis, I think you and I better check in with Marron."

"Okay."

**************

The outside of the Cetacean Institute looked like a mob scene. Or more like a circus sideshow. There were all kinds of protesters, looking like they might come to blows any minute.

"Hey, Marron," Trunks said, "what's with that freakshow outside?"

"The misguided children of Gaia," the blonde snarked. "Half of them want these monsters left in peace. I had one of them screaming in my face the other day that we humans were the real monsters and how Godzilla and the rest have a right to this planet...like they're spotted owls or something! That's not even counting the Human First crowd and all of the media and government people hanging around. This was a big mistake, bringing the baby here. You can't keep a lid on a pot that's boiling."

"Speaking of Baby," Bra said, "he looks bigger."

"He is. We won't be able to hold him here much longer."

Bra's mind lit up. "Marron, my dad said he found an island with nothing on it. Baby could be moved there."

"You've seen what the boss is like, B-chan. Think he'll go for it?"

"He might not have any choice. Pretty sad that's what it's going to take."

"We have to go," Trunks said, closing his phone. "That was Mom. She and Gohan-san think they've turned something."

"Marron, if you can't get Shimuda-san to see the light, you can always borrow Daddy."

"Nice," Marron quipped. "Get going."

***************

Gohan ran the images on Bulma's computer. "I pulled all the news footage I could find of Godzilla, and I came up with this." He enlarged the side of the monster's neck. "None of us noticed it at the time, but it makes sense that an aquatic monster would have gills."

"Meaning it has a vulnerable spot." Vegeta was quick to get the point.

"Right. We can use this to our advantage. How are you coming along, Bulma-san?"

"I guess I got something done," she replied. "The JSDF is working on an anti-Godzilla program. The gods know what will come of it."

Bra dashed into the room. "We've got a big problem. It's all over the news."

The television news was broadcasting live from an unfamiliar location, but the images were clear. The pterosaur they had spotted on the satellite feed was making it's way toward the Japanese islands.

"I'll ask what to do, even though we know the answer," Gohan said.

"Whatever we can," Trunks said grimly.


	7. Rodan

Gohan rallied his family members to join Vegeta and his children, then set out to find Piccolo. When Goku, Goten and Pan reached the site, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra were already suited up.

The flying monster was an awesome sight. The satellite footage had not done it justice. It's wingspan was enormous, several times greater than a jumbo jet. It had a menacing beak lined with shark-like teeth and three twisted horns jutting from it's head like a crown of spikes. Like Godzilla, this was not merely a throwback to an established life-form, but a freak limb on the tree of life. As it perched on a mountainside, it let out a terrible screech, the call of a true avian predator.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"According to a human book, it's called a rodan," Vegeta responded. "Aim for the head. Try to take it down quickly."

"Let's go!"

The "Rodan" sensed their hostility and took flight. The Z Warriors were buffeted with powerful winds from it's wings. For its size, the creature was amazingly fast. But as they were about to take off after it, the "Rodan" ascended and performed a maneuver similar to an Immelmann loop. It dive-bombed them, shrieking.

"Scatter!" Vegeta yelled. The others sensed his command more than they heard it. They avoided the creature itself, but were still thrown by the shockwave of displaced air as it rose back up into the sky.

"It's coming again!" Pan shouted as the "Rodan" came on.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAA!" Goku unleashed a devastating blast. The flying monster barely avoided a direct hit, but its back was scorched. "Got 'im!"

The avian beast perched again. A strange red nimbus played about its horns for a moment. When it opened its beak, a fiery orange beam shot out toward the heroes. They avoided it, but it struck closely enough that they felt the searing heat.

"I HATE surprises," Vegeta snapped.

"Quick," Goten shouted, "let's surround it, before it can take off!"

The "Rodan's" limited experience with humanoids did not prepare it for an aerial counterattack. It was momentarily paralyzed with confusion. Taking advantage, the Z Warriors blasted away with huge attacks, knocking the pterosaur onto its back. It let out a series of panicked screeches as it flapped wildly, kicking up bursts of wind until it was finally able to flop onto its stomach. The heroes fired another salvo, but only struck earth. The "Rodan" scrambled up and took off just in time to avoid most of thew blasts. But not the one that struck as it gained altitude.

"Who was that?" Pan said. "You, Grandpa?"

"It wasn't any of us," Bra said anxiously. "It looked like a Kamehameha from here, but..."

"It came from that way." They all turned to where Vegeta was pointing: a space out at sea where the water was bubbling fiercely. The "Rodan" seemed to forget about the Z Warriors as it swooped back and blasted its ray at the bubbles.

The ocean's surface was violently breached. What emerged was a dragon-like reptile. It let out a deafening roar. Godzilla had returned.

Goku summed up the situation perfectly. "Oh, hell."

"No, Grandpa," Pan replied, "hell might be better than this."

Godzilla unleashed his thermonuclear ray at the "Rodan." It dived to avoid it and answered with its own, more accurate one. It struck the atomic dinosaur center mass, but did not halt him. Then it swooped down and began to ferociously peck at Godzilla's head and neck with its sharp beak. Godzilla seemed flummoxed by the pterosaur's speed and ferocity, unable to mount a defense as his arms only reached as far as his mouth.

"What's going on?" This was a different voice.

"Piccolo!" Goku's spirits lifted a bit.

"Bro," Goten said, "they don't care about us, just each other. Maybe they'll leave us alone."

Godzilla finally brought his tail into play, swatting the "Rodan" away. It retreated, and Godzilla roared out a challenge.

As Godzilla tracked it across the sky, his gaze fell upon the Z Warriors. Recognition gathered in his terrible red eyes.

"Yeah," Goten said, "someday I'll learn to keep my mouth shut."

The mutant saurian's spine fins flickered wildly, presaging a breath blast. "Scatter!" Everyone was already moving before Vegeta gave the command. It was more than a command; it was a wish. But Godzilla was unable to follow up, as the "Rodan" made another strafing run with its heat beam. It raked Godzilla's shoulder and neck, the same place where Mothra had torn a gash. The monster shrieked with pain and rage. He shot another blast in retaliation, and the "Rodan" did not avoid it completely. It singed the creature's wing. The flyer crashed into the ocean, but did not stay down.

When Godzilla roared, Bra screamed and went to her knees. When she lifted her head up, her face was paralyzed with horror. "It heard the baby! They both did!"

The "Rodan" took wing and headed west. Godzilla dove under the pounding waves.

"We've got to head off that flyer," Vegeta said. "Bra, you're the fastest. Get the Tele-pad from home and get to the Cetacean Institute. Do whatever you have to do, but get the baby Godzilla out of there."

"Then what?"

Vegeta took a capsule out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This will explain it. Go!"

The teenage demi-Saiyan blazed away at top speed.

"What about Godzilla?" Goten asked.

"He can't reach the mainland as fast as that...'Rodan.' We have to stop it first."

The valiant fighters chased the pterosaur at mind-numbing speed.


	8. Battle in the Sky

In her lab at Capsule Corporation, Bulma was hard at work trying to design a practical version of the freezing cannon. She had a system set up where if someone entered the house, she'd know about it through a series of beeps and flashes. Bra's arrival set the system off. The teenage demi-Saiyan burst into the lab, searching.

"Honey, what happened?"

"Mama, I need the Tele-pad."

"Over in the corner. I'm working on this freezing cannon, but I think it's too little, too late."

"We've got big problems. That flying monster is headed toward the Cetacean Institute. Godzilla's chasing it and the others are trying to head them off. If I can get to the Institute first...Wait! The capsule!" Bra activated the capsule Vegeta had given her. It popped to reveal a communications headset designed for jet pilots. She snapped it on. "Anybody hear me?"

"Bra! Have you made it?"

"Yeah, Daddy. What did you want me to do?"

"I'm sending you the coordinates for the island I found. Take the pad there. Then get to the Institute fast."

"What are you going to do?"

"Anything we can. Out."

"Out. Mom, keep at it, okay?"

"Good luck, baby."

Bra encapsulated the Tele-pad and re-encapsulated the headset. She ran outside and took off, flying like she'd never flown before.

******************

The "Rodan" was amazingly quick for its size, flying at speeds around Mach 2, twice the speed of sound. It outpaced the sea- and land-based Godzilla easily.

The Z Warriors made a play to slow it down. Goku rocketed out in front of it and executed a Solar Flare. Momentarily blinded, the pterosaur lost its way, wheeling about in the sky aimlessly.

"Surround it!" Gohan yelled. The others followed his command, forming a half-sphere, then they all blasted away. The "rodan" shrieked and plummeted. But it regained itself and came straight at them. As it gained speed, it caused a terrible sonic boom which scattered them like pins hit by a bowling ball. Goten barely avoided being swallowed by the terrible toothed beak.

"Regroup!" Gohan took charge. "Focus your blasts!"

Luck was with the warriors on this volley. The mutant pterosaur flew right into their salvo. Its tough hide absorbed some of the energy but not all of it. It fell, crashing onto the beach of an island below.

Vegeta activated the communicator. "Princess?"

"I read you, Daddy," the voice crackled.

"Set?"

"It's ready. I'm on my way to the Institute."

"Get there fast. Out."

"Look out!" Trunks had yelled too late. The "rodan" recuperated quickly. Rather than rejoin the fight, it rocketed on its original path: toward the home islands. The Z Warriors went after it.


	9. Forced Abduction

Bra arrived at the Cetacean Institute via air. Down below, it looked like two groups of protesters outside were about to come to blows. One group she'd seen earlier, the pro-monster rights people, were screaming at a group of anti-monster protesters, all of whom screamed right back and made threatening gestures. None of them had any clue what was coming. *Daddy's right,* Bra thought, *people are crazy.*

She landed out of sight and tried to walk through the main entrance. But a girl who looked like her would attract attention even if she wasn't in full battle gear. The protesters each accosted her, trying to win her over to their sides. Given the urgency of her mission, and the fact that neither of her parents were known for their patience, she laid it right on the line. "If you people want to see these monsters, just stick around, because two of them on heading this way!"

Later, she'd regret the way she'd handled the situation. Most of those assembled fled in blind panic. One actually screamed that she was a liar and swung at her with a placard stick. She sent him home with a broken nose. Either way, she figured a few bumps and cuts were better than being stomped or blasted by giant monsters. With the crowd dispersed, she made her way inside the Institute. She attracted quite a bit of attention in her fighting outfit, but paid the gawkers no heed. She went right to Marron's station.

"B-chan!" The blonde greeted her with a mix of hope and fear. Somehow, she knew this couldn't be good. But if Bra was here, there might be a chance.

"Marron, listen to me," she said in deadly earnest, "I have to take the baby. Godzilla and a flying monster are coming for it. The others are trying to stop it, but it might already be too late."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to warp the baby to a safe place Daddy knows about. Here," she said, activating the capsule which contained the Tele-pad, "all we have to do is get the baby to step on it."

Before Bra could step into the enclosure, Mr. Shimuda appeared. "What is this?!"

"Don't try to stop me, Shimuda."

"Stop you?! I'll have you arrested!"

"I don't think so. Not if you want this place and the people here in one piece."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you. Look!"

Up through the plasteel ceiling, everyone looked and recoiled in horror. The "rodan" was circling overhead, screeching. The baby reacted with what could only be described as panic. It appeared to be trying to hide.

"Get everyone out of here, now! I can handle this!" For once, Shimuda kept his mouth shut. "Come on, Baby. You can do it. I'll take you to safety."

Whether or not it understood her, it waddled in her direction. She placed down the pad and punched in the code on the handheld controller. She hit the "launch" button as it stepped onto the pad. The baby vanished.

The "rodan" let out another screech, as if in anger. It began smashing at the ceiling with its beak. Then it swooped around the building, blasting its heat beam.

"Marron, come on! We can get out of here!"

With no better options, the older girl stepped onto the pad. Bra activated it again, and they vanished as well.


	10. Godzilla's Counterattack

Dragonball G 2:

Monster War

The trip through the Tele-pad did not produce dizziness or any physical discomfort. But that was offset by the disorienting factor of suddenly being in unfamiliar surroundings. The Baby Godzilla reacted very unfavorably, shrieking.

"I think this was a bad idea, B-chan. Really bad."

"It was all I could think of. With any luck, it will draw the two monsters away from populated areas."

"And what do we do when they get here?!"

"We won't be here," Bra replied, encapsulating the Tele-pad.

"I can't leave Baby!"

"We don't have a choice, Marron- _neesan_. He's too big to be kept anywhere else."

Marron stood, sadly. Then she lifted her head. "Baby!"

The creature ceased its howling and waddled over to them. Marron spoke to it tenderly. "I'm sorry, Baby. I can't protect you anymore." As if sensing her anguish, the creature nuzzled her blonde head with his muzzle.

"I'm sorry, too...Baby."

"Let's go. Hold on to me."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Capsule Corporation."

Bra flew away, carrying Marron, who broke down.

The "rodan" halted its attack on the Cetacean Institute. Some primitive instinct told it that danger was near. The Z Warriors had arrived.

"We can't fight it in the city," Piccolo stated matter-of-factly. "The damage would be catastrophic."

"How do we get it away from here?" Trunks asked. "We might as well be hitting it with popcorn!"

"Then let's try something more direct," Goten said, having a moment of inspiration. "Can you guys hold that thing long enough for Trunks and me to fuse?"

"We'll try," Goku said. He and the others rushed into action, leaving Goten and Trunks standing on a rooftop.

"Let's do this," Trunks said, powering up.

With a cry of "FU! SION! HA!" the two "brothers" did a strange dance and collided in a blinding flash. When it passed, Gotenks had formed. He now prepared to face the pterosaur. "Ghost Attack!"

Whenever Gotenks unleashed his spectral doppelgangers, they would home in on his enemies, doing immense damage-more so if it was only a single enemy. They certainly got the "rodan's" attention. It turned away from the Cetacean Institute towards them and lunged just as the ghosts exploded in its face. It let out a piercing shriek.

"That'll do it," Gotenks said in his stereophonic voice. "Come on, you big chicken! Let's see how you taste roasted!"

"Confident, isn't he?" Piccolo quipped.

"We could use it," Pan shot back. "Here it comes!"

The other warriors scattered, but Gotenks led the pterosaur on a chase at super speed back in the general direction of where Godzilla had been left behind.

Bulma's alert system barely had time to warn her before Bra and Marron came through the lab door. "What are you girls doing here?"

"I set the Tele-pad for home, Mama. This was the first safe place I could think of."

"What's happening out there?"

"We teleported the Baby to the island. That flying monster was smashing up the whole Institute. We had to lure it away. Daddy, Trunks and the others were trying to fight it off. I've got to get back to them." Bra rushed back out before anyone could stop her.

"I don't believe this," Bulma groaned.

"Nothing on your end, Bulma-san?"

"Tell me you salvaged that scale from Godzilla."

"Sorry," the young blonde said, looking away.

"Damn it! I need something to test my cadmium theory on."

"Where did you get that much?"

"I _don't_ have that much. If you knew what I went through the get what I have-" Bulma lurched forward and moaned, clutching her mound.

"Please tell me the baby's just kicking," Marron said almost pleadingly.

"I don't think so," Bulma groaned. "Baby wants out and I mean now." Bulma stumbled to her handbag and took out her keys. "You'll have to drive, Marron."

"I can't drive your car, Bulma-san!"

"Well, you'd better learn fast, missy! Babies have a way of being born. They're quite stubborn about it, actually."

"Okay, okay! How bad could it be?"

Gotenks pushed himself to the limit of speed. The sound barrier was a distant memory now. But the "rodan" was not. Its speed was mindnumbing. But its intelligence...that had yet to be tested. The city had been left behind. It was wide open spaces. Gotenks had to time this just right. If he didn't, the monster would slam into him at supersonic velocity. So, a little distraction was needed. Turning to face the flying creature, he used a Solar Flare. Sure enough, the monster was not expecting it. Blinded, it veered away, leaving an opening.

"Renzoku Shine Shine Missiles!" Gotenks pummeled the avian with his blasts; each one could have leveled a mountain. They knocked the "rodan" out of the sky. It plummeted to the ground with a thunderous crash.

The other Z warriors caught up at that moment. "Well done, boys. Uh...boy." Goku corrected himself.

"Look!" Gohan yelled out. They all turned to where he was pointing. Godzilla was heading their way.

The aircar swayed every time a strong gust buffeted its chassis. Marron was increasingly convinced that the vehicle's stability was dependent upon how rigid she held her own body at the controls. Bulma's moaning and occasional screams did not help the situation. "Nearly there," she said, hoping to calm the older woman.

It didn't work. "Nearly only counts in horseshoes and handgrenades, blondie! Just get us there! Break the damn speed limit if you have to!"

 _It's a good thing I love you,_ Marron thought, _or I wouldn't put up with this!_

Godzilla seemed not to notice the Z warriors. Or if he did, he didn't regard them as worthwhile. His attentions were on the "rodan." It struggled to raise itself up. Godzilla got closer and closer. In desperation, the "rodan" lunged up off the ground headfirst with all of its weight into Godzilla's torso. The blow knocked the mutated dinosaur off its feet. Not wasting any time, the flying monster threw its body on top of Godzilla and pecked furiously. When it clamped its beak on Godzilla's throat, the monster began pouring bloody foam from it's mouth.

"I don't believe it," Piccolo said. The sentiment was unanimous.

It was also premature. An explosion shattered the air. It sent the "rodan" flying off Godzilla, shrieking. The Z warriors knew what it was. "Brace!" Gohan shouted. The echo of his yell hadn't faded when the shockwave hit, scattering the warriors.

The "rodan" crashed into the side of a mountain. Godzilla reared up on his feet. The flying monster couldn't even get into the air before Godzilla unleashed a terrible atomic ray, blasting the mountain and burying his its rival in a tomb of rock. The monster let out an awful roar of triumph, then turned and headed south.

When Gohan recovered, he realized he was alone. "Hey! Everybody okay?!" _Hell, standing here's no good! I've got to find them!_ He concentrated, trying to find a ki sign. Once he had one, he took off.

He came upon Pan first. She seemed unhurt. Vegeta joined them, followed by Gotenks, Goku, and Piccolo.

"Godzilla's won the fight," Goku observed. "But why's he heading that way?"

Vegeta snarled, grinding his teeth. "I told Bra-chan to teleport the baby godzilla to an island I found. If that lizard really can hear the baby, he'll head toward it."

"Anyone know what's out there?" Piccolo said.

"Looks like we're all going to get a geography lesson," Vegeta replied sardonically. "It's up to us to stop that monster." He took off before anyone could question him, leaving no choice but to follow.


End file.
